Unfinished
by rosemusic20
Summary: The missing pages from the story of the Solo-Organa family, the parts that didn't make it into the history books. Series of out of order one-shots illustrating the ups and downs of this family's life before it all went to hell. See if you can piece together the story as it grows. Chapter 7 - Not Enough Time - Leia tries to tell Han something very important. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1 - Home at Dawn

**Home at Dawn**

 **Rating:** K(+?) Honestly I've never been good at rating things... I have a distinct ability for thinking things are perfectly appropriate when they really aren't at all.

 **Summary:** Han comes home, finally.

 **Disclaimer:** _I am a starving artist and there for do not own star wars. I do however, own a bag of quickly diminishing star wars themed clementines._

* * *

Han was the kind of man who would get home at dawn.

Back in his smuggling days, it had never really mattered because he didn't really have a home to get back to. He would stumble into his bunk on the falcon after a night of repairs, or gambling, or worse, just as the sky would begin to lighten. He eventually installed mega shades on all the windows so that he could get some sleep without the sun(s) of whatever planet he was on getting in the way.

These days were different. These days he had something to come home to. In fact, lately he'd become more and more attached to the notion of spending an evening in the kitchen with Leia, fighting over how to read a recipe book – Leia like to follow the instructions exactly, while Han preferred to improvise. But he always needed to finish the jobs he started, which sometimes meant missing dinner or even breakfast the next morning.

This particular day he had made it back in time for breakfast and a few hours of sleep. Han crept into the bedroom as the sun peaked through the blinds, casting subtle patterns of light and dark over the sleeping form under the comforter. He carefully unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops on his pants, laying it gently on the floor next to his boots.

He took off his jacket, leaving only a white t-shirt, but did not attempt to take off his piloting uniform pants for fear that any excess noise would wake the slumbering princess. He tiptoed quietly on his socked feet over to the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding into the bed as cautiously as possible. He let the blankets fall over him as he sunk into the mattress and let out a soft sigh, allowing the feeling of finally being home to wash over him.

He had spent the last few weeks on a work assignment across the galaxy. It had been a simple enough mission at the start, but there had been some unforeseen complications that had turned it into a slightly dangerous and extremely taxing experience. He was certainly very relieved to be back in the comfort of his own bed – not to say that he didn't love the bunks on the Falcon, they were just not quite as comfortable in comparison to the luxury of the memory foam mattress and down comforter – and in the safety of his own home.

He rolled onto his side, brushing against Leia who was sleeping peacefully beside him, breathing softly. She was turned towards him, curled slightly so that her toes and forehead touched his as he shifted to match her position. The sun streaming through the window cast a floral light and shadow pattern over her soft, delicate features. A small smile graced her lips as their bodies touched.

The thought crossed his mind that perhaps he might have woken her in his preparations for bed. "Leia?" Han whispered, so softly that he knew she would only hear if she was already awake. She opened her eyes and grinned.

"Morning." She replied, snuggling closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his. "Welcome home."

He kissed her gently on the forehead, then again on the nose. "It's good to be home." He relaxed into the bed a little bit more, his eyelids growing heavy with sleep. "Sorry to wake you."

"No, I'm glad you did." She pulled a hand out from under the covers and tugged his face down, pressing her lips gently against his.

As he eased his way closer to her, the tension in his shoulders and neck melted. He deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flesh up against his. The silky fabric of her night shirt cooled and tickled his skin as his body filled with the warmth of her. She shifted so that she was nearly on top of him and moved her lips to his neck, massaging it gracefully.

He moaned.

"Still sorry for waking me, fly boy?" She teased, her hot breath vibrating off the skin on his color bone.

He chuckled. "No exactly." His hands began traveling downward, and he kissed her again, harder this time, digging his hands into her-.

"Daddy?"

She couldn't have flown off of him faster if she had used the force – which come to think of it she might have done, because she was on the opposite side of the bed before he could blink.

Han sat up in bed as the little boy shuffled in the doorway.

Any annoyance he might have had towards his son for interrupting their moment evaporated at the sight of him standing at the foot of their bed. He was wearing his favorite footie pajamas – the white cotton ones with the cartoon x-wing space ships on them – and carrying his stuffed bantha – so worn it was practically falling apart – under one arm and sucking his other thumb.

"Ben!" Han beamed at his son and the boy broke into a run, leaping onto the bed and jolting them both to fell alertness.

Ben crawled over his and Leia's legs, settled himself right in between them, and kneeling to face them. His unruly hair flopped into his eyes and he grinned a toothy grin.

Leia sat up as well, yawning, apparently now mostly recovered from nearly scarring her son for life. "What are you doing up, Ben?" She inquired sleepily.

"I feeled daddy come home." Ben's eyes lit up with excitement. "I wanted to come and give him a _big_ hug." With that the little blob lunged forwards into his father's chest. He dropped his stuffed bantha on the bed as he wrapped his tiny arms around Han's midsection.

Hans sighed happily and looked over at Leia who was smiling that beautiful smile of hers. He looked back and forth between the top of Ben's adorable little head and Leia's beautiful smile.

"I missed you daddy." Ben said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Han's t-shirt.

"I missed you too, lil' man." Han leaned back against the frame of the bed, settling into being home, at last. "I missed you too."

Han had to admit that he was the kind of man who would get home at dawn.

But he had a home, and that was all that really mattered to him.

* * *

 **It was really exciting for me when I discovered that you can just insert a horizontal line as a page break on the doc editor. Over 2 years using fanfiction to share my feels and I only just now realized this. Hmph.**

 **Anyway this is my first star wars fic so I need all the help I can get. Spelling corrections on names and places are welcome and expected. Criticism is my favorite thing but I also except compliments.**

 **Primarily though, the reason that I am begging for reviews is for prompts. I am not creative enough to come up with story ideas on my own... :-O I need help. Please suggest one shot ideas. I've never done a story where people can prompt me on what kind of story to write so this is very exciting for me. :D**

 **Warning:** _T_ _his story is going to be the ultimate testament to my nerdiness/hopeless romantic nature._

 **Peace out scouts!**

 **~rosemusic20**


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends

**Note from Me : **_Goodness gracious, thank you for your kind reviews. I love the enthusiasm! I think I shall respond to each review individually because I read a story recently where someone had done that and it warmed my heart to see that so I want to try it._

To **s** **ojun** : _Same. Fluff is literally my favorite thing to read. I'm better at writing anxty stuff so this is really an experiment for me. Thanks for being the first review! You are a darling!_

To **MandyQ** : _Cute is precisely what I was going for!_

To **little miss saigon** : _Firstly, I approve of your name. Secondly, hahahaha yes. The truth comes out. Ben was turned by an emotionally traumatizing experience involving his parents and some well-executed foreplay. (eyebrow wiggle)_

To **Princess** : _Thank you! I was hoping people would think it was adorable. :) Your wish is my command; i present you with MORE CHAPTERSSSSSSSSS_

To **Guest (1)** : _Why, thank you!_

To **Guest (2)** : _D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw you're too kind! I look forward to me writing more as well!_

To **StatsGrandma57** : _YOU are sweet and wonderful. Thank you!_

To **AraliaeShade** : _You're so welcome! Thank you for reviewing and suggesting a prompt. I will definitely use that somewhere down the line! I love the idea little Ben wanting to go on an adventure with his dad!_

To **EVERYONE** : _Please keep reading and reviewing and suggesting prompt ideas! Y'all are perfect angels. Anyhow, time to get on with the story._

* * *

 **Friends**

 **Rating:** K. Like for real on this one. It has one mildly suggestive moment in it but in the wide scheme of the whole story, it is hardly noticeable.

 **Summary:** Ben makes a friend... Sort of.

 **Disclaimer:** _I know what you all are thinking: 'How could this absolutely brilliant human not be the sole inheritor of the entire star wars franchise?' Well. I'm here to tell you that, unfortunately, I am neither as brilliant nor as star-wars-franchise worthy as you think I am. Thank you for your kind thoughts though. ;)_

* * *

"So have you actually been on _the_ Millennium Falcon?"

Ben hoisted his backpack further up on his shoulders, rolling his eyes and groaning. He hated this moment;

The moment when people realized that his father was smuggler Han Solo, that his mother was Minister of State Leia Organa, that his uncle was the last Jedi, that the three have them had been the driving force in the destruction of the Empire.

It had all happened several years before he was born. How was he supposed to answer their stupid questions?

The one that had just been thrown at him, unfortunately, was one he knew the answer to.

"Yes." He grumbled. "I have been on it several times. It does belong to my father."

"Did you know that the Millennium Falcon was integral in the destruction of both death stars?" Finally, his new companion caught up with him. It was a tall, fit boy who was probably three or four grades above him. Ben chuckled internally. It was always the cool, popular kids who would approach him like this. When they realized that he wasn't just a boring little twelve year old, they instantly wanted to be his best friend.

"No, it's not as if we learn about it in history class from day one." He deadpanned.

The blonde boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question." He replied, flashing a pearly smile. "But that's so cool that Han Solo and Leia Organa are your parents."

Ben nodded out of pure habit.

"I'm Jake." The boy extended an eager hand.

Ben clutched his books closer in his arms, not receiving the handshake. "Ben."

"Do you and your parents, like, sit around and practice shooting and stuff?"

"Not really." Ben informed him. "My mom has a full time job working for the government and my dad works too."

Jake's shoulders sagged a little. "What does he do?" He asked hopefully.

"He's a mechanic." Ben grinned at the unenthusiastic response. He neglected to add that his father was a space mechanic who traveled around the galaxy fixing ships in dire crises and was constantly risking his life to save others. That piece of information was only for the worthy, and this uninteresting human was certainly not that.

"Well, anyway, I got to go." Jake sighed and walked off, leaving Ben in peace as he continued his walk through the school to catch the bus at the end of the school day.

He was carrying quite the load as he made his way down the hallway; his heavy backpack filled with materials from the day, the poster from his project presentation tucked under one of his arms, his data pad under the other.

He got outside and ran over to the hovering bus, stepping up just before the driver brought up the ramp and closed the door.

He made a beeline for his favorite seat and started to unload his stuff.

"Excuse me." Said a voice.

He looked up to see that there was another person in his seat and scowled. He normally sat alone.

"Could you please not shovel all of your crap into me lap?" The girl before him raised an eyebrow. "I would prefer to not get squished today."

"Uh." He stuttered. People rarely treated him this way. He was usually strange or weird enough to scare strangers off and if they did try to talk to him it was usually to ask him questions about his family or the rebellion or something stupid like that. No one would ever dare sit in his seat.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"This is my seat." He told her, crossing his arms.

"These are two person seats." She reminded him. "You really ought to learn to share."

She seemed to be a bit older then he was, judging by her stubbornness and he started to wonder if she had any clue who he was.

He glanced around at the rest of the bus and saw that there were no other seats available. The bus was starting to gain speed so he begrudgingly sat down.

"I'm Lillith." Said the girl as she shoved his backpack off the seat onto the floor at their feet.

He quickly picked it up and situated it on his lap so that nothing inside it would get ruined. "I'm Ben. Ben _Solo_."

Her expression didn't change suddenly. She didn't gape at him with wide eyes. She showed know fear or admiration.

"Nice to meet you Ben." She leaned back in her seat and looked out the window as the city buildings and other vehicles rushed past.

He leaned back as well, opening his data pad and opening a video program.

"What are you watching?"

He glanced up to see her peering over his shoulder and sighed. "Cartoons." He informed her.

"I can't imagine how you can even see with all that hair in your eyes." She commented.

He reached up self-consciously and fingered his thick, wavy brown hair. "Okay." He replied, deciding to ignore her.

"Oh, I love this one." She laughed as the character on the screen dashed straight into a wall and sparks flew everywhere.

He said nothing.

"Could you maybe change the channel? I want to watch the news." She asked. It was a daring thing for her to ask, although she seemed not to know it, for Ben hated watching the news. His mother was always on it, giving speeches or cutting ribbons or smiling next to orphaned children.

"No." He stated simply.

"It's important to keep up to date with current events at our age." She reached out to turn the channel but he pushed her hand away. What was she doing? They didn't even know each other. "I consider myself a connoisseur of current events."

He wondered how she could be a 'connoisseur' on current events and not know who he was. "No you're not." He challenged her.

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Prove it."

That was not the right thing for him to say.

Lillith immediately started rambling facts about politics and economics and space warfare. He noticed that she used all the proper jargon and had her facts straight. She was actually rather brilliant, he admitted.

"Eh, I've heard better." He said when she was finished, just to spite her.

"Ugh, you just don't know how to wrap your skimpy little bantha-brain around something that complicated." She spat. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve."

"Figures. I could tell you were immature." She huffed.

"This is my stop." He said and stood up to get off the bus.

"We're not finished with this argument. I'll be back in this seat tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare." He glared at her.

"Oh wouldn't I?" She challenged.

He turned and stormed away.

-o-

When he got out of the elevator at his floor of the apartment complex, he was still in a bit of anger left in him. He wasn't immature, at least not for his age. He wished he could have told Lillith that his uncle was going to train him to be a Jedi one day, and that she was a stupid little unimportant blob with in the vast universe and that the force didn't give a crap about her but it was strong in him.

He got to the front door and swung it open, dropping his cargo on a shelf next to the door. He immediately heard shouting down the hall.

He walked toward the bedroom where he knew his parents were arguing. They always argued in there. "You can't just go leaving your clothes all over the room like that, Han!" He recognized his mother's scolding tone through the door.

He pitied his father. Ben had been on the receiving end of that tone many a time and it never had ended well for him.

"You didn't mind it much on your birthday last year when we-."

"This is completely different!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Ben furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Since when was it ever okay to leave clothes on the floor? It sounded like his father was holding his own so he decided he would keep listening, hoping for some tips.

"I'm not-." His mother trailed off and there was a beat before-.

"Ow!" His father yelped suddenly. "What was that for?"

"That was for trying to seduce me into letting you off the hook."

"I was not _seducing_ you. I was just reminding you that you love me and that-."

"Cut it out, Han."

"This is _my_ room and I like it neat."

"Your room? I thought this was _our_ room."

"Well, it isn't when you don't clean up after yourself."

"Oh, really, well I think you're going to need to learn how to share your space, Princess."

Ben was having a hard time following the conversation but he was rather curious to see who would win this one. He also knew that his mother's response to the use of the term 'princess' would probably be quite funny.

She didn't disappoint. "I hate it when you call me that." She fumed.

"No you don't." Came a smug reply.

"Oh, you son of a-."

"Ben?" His father called suddenly.

Ben's eyes went wide as the door swung open and he was revealed to his parents to be standing listening in.

"Ben?" His mother turned in alarm, obviously shocked to see him standing there. "How long have you been standing there?"

"How did you know?" Ben questioned.

"I used the force." His dad joked.

She glared at him.

"I could see his feet under the door." He relinquished quickly.

She relaxed visibly. "How long had you been standing there, Ben?"

"Long enough to hear you two going head to head." Ben grinned. "It sounded like you were about to kill each other."

They both laughed

"You know that wasn't a real fight, right?" His mother checked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Yes, I know. It's just your 'way of showing love'." He replied, using a phrase that they had coined for him back when he was young and caught them arguing for the first time over force-only-knows-what and thought mommy and daddy hated each other.

"But if it was a real fight," His father piped up. "I would have won."

"Unless you want to be exiled from the bed tonight, you'll be picking up these clothes before I go to sleep." His mother informed him simply.

"You wouldn't dare." He eyed her cautiously.

"Oh wouldn't I?" She challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know mom's not one to not follow through on her threats." Ben reminded him.

Ben watched as his father quickly realized that he had lost.

"Fine." He grumbled, bending over and picking up his jacket which was tossed onto floor.

"Ben, let's go order something to eat. Your father is going to be too occupied to cook dinner tonight. Unless you want me to make something-."

"No!" Ben exclaimed quickly.

She chuckled as they walked towards the kitchen. "How was your day today Ben?" She asked in the hallway.

He thought back to his argument with that girl, Lillith, on the bus; how she had driven him absolutely mad and he had wanted to punch her right in the face. Then he thought of his parents.

"I think I made a friend today, mom."

* * *

 **I'm having a lot of fun with this! I hope you are too.**

 **I still need prompts! I have only gotten one so far and the only way that this piece can work is if I have ideas for things to write about. It isn't in chronological order so you can have an idea for any time in Han, Leia and Ben's life.**

 **My criteria as far as time goes is as follows:**

 _All stories must occur before Ben's complete descent to the dark side(though one could argue that that didn't even actually happen until TFA. But you get what I mean, right?_

 _All stories will take place after the point of conceptions (or possibly during [wink wink] if enough people ask for it.)_

 **So please review with story ideas. It's much more fun if I get a prompt idea from someone else than if I get it from my own brain. I will credit you with the idea.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the kind words! Hope you all have a swell New Year's Eve!**

 **Peace out scouts!**

 **~rosemusic20**


	3. Chapter 3 - Black

**Note from Me** **:** _Wow! Thanks for the lovely comments. Y'all make my day. And you gave me prompts! Hooray! You all are sweeties! Here are my review answers in order of which ones I received first!_

To **Toxic Nightmare99** : _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the prompt. I am sure I will make a story about Leia telling Han she's pregnant somewhere down the line. That's a great idea and I will definitely credit you when I write it. Let me know if you have any other ideas! Thanks again!_

To **Guest (1)** : _I used your prompt! Ben dyes his hair! I made it a little bit more anxty than you were probably expecting it to be but it is still very much about love and family. Let me know what you think!_

To **Da guy next door** : _Thanks so much! I was also looking for a story with young Ben in it and I couldn't find hardly any so I decided to write one! Also don't worry man, I can't write smut to save my life (even if I wanted to) so there won't be any sex stuff beyond what you have seen. The highest rating I will go with a chapter is T. Nothing graphic._

To **Guest (2)** : _Thank you dearest! It means a lot to me that you like my writing style because I have had complaints about it in the past. (See some of the reviews on my other stories for reference, haha) Yeah, I felt it only right that their banter continue even when they have been together for a long time. Thanks for the prompt that's a cute idea. By break do you mean like break from Ben or break from each other._

To **Guest (3)** : _Honestly, I don't know which of then would panic more at the prospects of parenthood early on. I'm not sure how good Leia would be at comforting him. I love the idea and will definitely use it eventually! Also, thank you!_

To **EVERYONE** : _You all are the best. If you are a guest, you should use a name when you review if you want me to be able to credit you directly when I use your ideas! Keep up the enthusiasm guys. It's infectious for me! This chapter is a bit less fluffy than the others. And by a bit, I mean a lot. But I hope you'll give it a chance. I love writing the drama so this was a blast for me._

* * *

 **Black**

 **Rating:** K.

 **Summary:** Leia and her son had argued many times over many things, but never quite like this.

 **Disclaimer:** I applied for the rights to Star Wars at the same time as Disney, but they had a better resume.

 **Disclaimer (2):** This one shot was inspired by the following prompt from a guest : "Ben dies his hair black for the first time."

* * *

 _"_ _I hate you!"_ Ben had screamed at her as she left.

She had not replied, merely continuing her exit as if he had not just shot a dagger straight through her, her data pad in one hand, briefcase in the other.

 _"_ _I mean it, mom."_ He had said more quietly, less brashly, more resolved, right before the door shut. _"I hate you."_

She had spent the day trying, and failing, to concentrate on her job. She fought herself not to call the boy's father. His last departure had left them on not-so-good terms and she didn't want to burden him with something that would blow over (or at least she hoped it would blow over). She knew she had screwed up, that his hateful words had been aimed at her for a justified reason. But, she also knew that she could not budge from her stance on this one. They had prolonged dealing with this issue long enough.

She arrived home and crept through the door, aware that as soon as she and Ben were in the same room their argument would be bound to continue where it had left off.

She found the place to be a mess, even worse than when she'd left it. The living and dining rooms, which were the first thing seen upon entering the apartment, were wrecked. There were a few broken vases she had known would be there because they had broken that morning and class scattered all around on the floor. But, now the coffee table was split straight down the middle caved in on itself, the chairs in the dining room were overturned, and the small aquarium in one corner had also shattered sending water spilling out over the floor and soaking into the carpet. It looked like there had been a few attempts to clean it up, judging by the towels siting in the puddles of water, but they had been to no avail.

She sighed, reaching up and massaging her temples where a painful headache had now developed. Leia and her son had argued many times over many things, but never quite like this.

She surveyed the room for any signs of Ben, noticed that the creatures that had been residing in the aquarium were now in a large bowl on the table with a piece of paper folded up beside it.

 _'_ _Mother'_ was scrawled in large letters on the front of it. She stepped over the shards of glass strewn about the floor and managed to make it over to the letter. She opened it.

 _'_ _Mother,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be, but I can't go on like this any longer._

 _Yours,_

 _B.'_

Her heart surged, her chest tightening. Fear coursed through her as she stared wide eyed at the words before her. She dropped the paper and immediately jumped into action, not even thinking about the mess of the room anymore as she raced straight for the hallway that lead to her son's bedroom.

She swung the door open, ignoring the angry _'knock'_ sign, and found more broken furniture and glass but he wasn't there. She felt herself begin to hyper ventilate but barely noticed as she stood there helplessly, not really knowing where to look next.

That was when she heard a groan from the fresher on the other side of the hallway.

"No." She whispered as she turned towards the fresher.

 _'_ _I can't go on like this any longer.'_

"Please no." She whipped open the door and-.

She stopped dead at what she saw, her mouth falling open.

Ben was sitting at the sink, having brought the chair from his bedroom apparently, with a towel around his neck and a clear shower cap over his head.

He turned at the sound of the door banging against the wall. "Please no what?" he asked.

"Oh thank gods." She couldn't stop herself from rushing over to him and encasing him in a hug, pulling him abruptly out of his seat as she squeezed him with more love and relief pulsing through her than she had ever felt in her life. "I thought you had…" She sniffled and then realized that she was now crying into his shoulder. He was so much taller than her now. "Never mind."

"Careful, I don't want you to get dye on your clothes." He gently pulled away from her, peering curiously at her, and she remembered that he could sense everything she was feeling.

She smiled through her tears and released him completely. "Dye?" She inquired, changing the subject. She wiped her eyes, carefully so as not to smudge her makeup, attempting to recollect herself

"Yeah." He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "I thought I could use a change of my own choosing."

She winced slightly at his words but stood on her tiptoes to examine the hair under the cap. "Ben, you've completely missed the roots."

"The what?"

"The roots." She repeated. "The parts of your hair closest to your scalp."

"Will it look weird without roots?"

"Well, that depends." She looked closer. "What color is this dye?"

"Black."

She nearly choked on her own tongue. "Black?"

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't approve. That's why I left you a note. To prepare you. Did you see it?"

She nodded and chuckled in recognition. That was what the note had been about. "It was awfully dramatic."

"Would you expect anything less from me?"

They both chuckled.

"So will it be noticeable or not."

"From light brown to black, yes absolutely."

"Well, sith, mom, will you help me fix it?"

She was too caught off guard by the fact that he was asking for her help to scold him for his language. "Of course." She replied. "Sit down and take the shower cap off. I'll see what I can do."

He did as told and she put some rubber gloves on, picking up the bottle of dye and preparing for a challenge.

His long, no partially black hair tumbled in torrents out of the shower cap onto his shoulders. She reached up and began massaging the dye along the routes of his hair and the places he had missed. She looked up to see him staring at her in the mirror.

"I don't hate you." He stated suddenly and a weight lifted off her chest.

"That's a relief." She smiled sympathetically.

"But, mother, I meant most of what I said this morning." He added solemnly. "If you send me away, I will never forgive you."

"Oh, Ben." She looked back at his hair, and began more specifically targeting specific areas, making sure every strand was exposed to the dye. "I will never forgive me either." She admitted.

"Then don't do it." He suggested, perking up slightly. "Let me stay with you and dad and let me finish out my years at regular primary school and then go to the republic college and get a degree in something normal, like law or politics or something."

She looked at him again, but his eyes were so full of hope and sincerity that she had to look away.

"I would desire nothing more than just that." She grinned lightly at the thought. "But you know why you have to go."

"Because of what uncle Luke said, about me being tempted by the dark side?"

"Not just because of what Luke said." Leia gazed at his sad eyes again through the mirror. "Search your feelings. You know you can never live a normal life."

He closed his eyes and took a shuttering breath, a tear streaming down his cheek. "But I want one so badly."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, because there was nothing she could say to comfort him, nothing she could do to make it all better, and yet still nothing she could wish for more than for Ben to get exactly what he wanted.

In that moment, they both knew there was nothing left to say. She recovered his now fully covered hair with the shower cap and peeled off the gloves. She dapped away some of the excess dye on his neck and ears before patting his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Go relax. Read or play a game or something."

He nodded and stood up.

"I'll be in the dining room cleaning room cleaning if you need anything." She told him.

"I'll help-."

"No, darling, I've got it." She insisted. "I don't want any dye on the furniture in there."

He shrugged and both headed out of the fresher to the respective destinations, him to his bedroom her to the main entrance again.

Just as she was bending over to start picking up some of the larger pieces of glass, the door opened and Han came marching through.

He immediately noticed the mess. "What in the hell happened in here?"

"Ben and I got in a fight."

Han frowned slightly and Leia stood up with a few pieces in her hand, heading over to the trashcan. "What was it about?"

She dropped them in the can and faced him. His expression was not the cocky one she was expecting but rather a look of concern that caught her off guard. His gaze crippled her suddenly, her knees buckling and her eyes immediately filling with tears. "What do you think?" She breathed, collapsing into him as he rushed over to catch her.

"I told him he needed to go away to train as a Jedi, but he didn't want to and he ended up exploding everything sight and even though I didn't want to argue with him I had to because this isn't something we can compromise on, not when it is the galaxies safety and even more importantly his safety and so he said he hated me and I had to leave for work and when I got home I found this note on the table and I thought he had-,

"I thought he had hurt himself or worse and so I ran into the bathroom and it turned out he was just dying his hair black as some kind of rebellion because he wants to live a normal life with a family and a real job and college and I want that stuff so badly for him but he can't have it because of me, because I'm his mother and because Vader is my father and because of the stupid force and because Ben is so damn powerful, I mean you can tell from the way he blew this place to smithereens, and I don't want to send him away, Han, I want him to stay here with us and live happily ever after in this peaceful world we have worked so long to create but there's been lots of talk about a new empire-like group and I don't want Ben to become a part of it or get swept away by the dark-."

"And it isn't that I don't trust him, I do, but I just want him to be safe and happy and healthy and I never could have seen any of this coming and I don't know how to be a parent through this because he has to go as much as I want him to stay and you want him to stay and he wants to stay, he has to go and it kills me. It hurts my heart that I have to be the one to do this to him, and to our family." She stopped, heaving a deep breath and sobbing into his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"Why didn't you call me about this?"

"Because I knew what you'd say." She looked up at him through teary eyes. "I knew you'd say that I don't have to send him away. That I can't keep him here with us and we can have our life without the force if we want but we can't. We've tried that and look where it got us. A broken coffee table and glass all over the dining room floor." She thought he might say that now, that he might try and argue his point again, that he might try to talk her into not sending her son away.

But he didn't do that. Instead he just held her there, breathing softy as she shuttered and cried into his arms, rubbing her back warmly as she shivered.

Eventually, he spoke. "Did he really dye his hair black?" He asked. "Because I'm not sure that's going to go well with his skin tone."

And her cry turned into a laugh, which was a relief, even if it was just for that one moment.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know that wasn't a totally happy ending. But how could it be? I think the way it ended was what had to happen.**

 **Continue to share you love (or hate) of this story by reviewing. This story has a pretty solid amount of followers but not all of them are commenting and giving prompt ideas.**

 **It's okay, I'm not mad. I really appreciate all the generous words I have received so far. I love you all bunches!**

 **Peace out Scouts!**

 **~rosemusic20**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stow Away

**Note from Me:** _I know it has been a while since the last chapter, but I have been really busy working on my first ever professional theatre job. Woohoo! We opened this week but got snowed out so I have some time and will hopefully be posting several chapters. Thanks for all the lovely words of wisdom and prompts._

To **BlueSeventh** : _You 're so nice for saying so thank you! I love that idea. I must warn you though. In a past life, i had an addiction to the tv show How I Met Your Mother so the formatting of that one shot would probably be exactly like that show, haha._

To **StatsGrandma57** : _Thank you very much I am glad you are enjoying it. Fun, funny, and loving is my goal so it's great to hear that someone is getting exactly what I want them to get from the stories. Thanks!_

To **Bandling45** : _That is a fabulous idea! Can you imagine the 2 of them as baby sitters? Good lord. Cheers to you as well!_

To **halfbloodcountess** : _Those are awesome ideas. There will definitely be some Leia pregnancy stories in the future, once I feel like I know the characters a little better and feel a little more comfortable writing them. Thanks for the luck, I certainly may need it ;)_

To **AAnik** : _I know the poor baby! The last chapter was devastating to write (okay that may have been a bit of an_ _exaggeration, but it was definitely more of a challenge). And I'm glad you like his reasoning behind dying it black I felt like it was the most plausible reasoning that could have been behind it. The beginning of the end :'(_

To **Da Guy Next Door** : _You're back! That's a really interesting idea and a good poem. I don't usually use poetry as actual text in my stories but it will certainly be an inspiration for me. I'd love to read some of your work. I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

To **Everyone** : _Y'all freaking make my day. I love it every time my email inbox dings with a new review. It makes my self-esteem do somersaults! On with the story I suppose._

* * *

 **Stow Away**

 **Rating:** K. You are going to have to let me know if I am doing this rating thing right. I have never really given thought to the rating of my stories before.

 **Summary:** Han finds that an unexpected guest has boarded the Millennium Falcon.

 **Disclaimer:** God damn it I don't own star wars! Stop bringing it up! I feel sad enough as it is.

 **Disclaimer (2)** **:** This story was inspired by the following prompt from _AraliaeShade_ : "Maybe you could do something revolving around Ben wanting to go on a mission with his dad but is too young but it turns out all fluffy or something. I'm not good at this!" On the contrary _AraliaeShade_ you are quite good at this. That was a great idea.

* * *

Han tossed the last of his luggage into the carrying compartment and wiped the sweat from his brow. He inserted the data chip with the map of his impending journey on it into the dashboard and flipped on the ignition.

The falcon sprung to life.

"Chewy, we're ready for take-off!" He yelled over the sound of the engines.

A growl came from somewhere behind him.

"Well finish up in there and get to your seat."

Chewy replied with another roar.

"Okay, I'll start us off then." Han shouted, pressing a few buttons and flipping a lever. "Lazy, old sack of fur." He muttered loudly.

The ground rumbled slightly as an irritated growl echoed from the hallway.

"I know you did. If I hadn't wanted you to hear me, Chewy, I would have whispered." He replied, pulling back on the clutch so the ship lurched, lifting of the ground and surging forward. "There she blows." The falcon burst upwards and out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Set course for," He pulled a notecard out of his pocket and glanced at it, "However the hell you pronounce that planet." After pushing a button and waiting for the ship to shift into autopilot mode, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind him and put his feet up on the dash board.

It was a nice view, the stars swooshing by. He would have to wait for Chewy to go into light speed.

He heard the seat beside him shift under his co-pilots weight.

"Took you long enough." He commented. "I think you're getting a little rusty with age old boy."

"Rogue one ready for lift off."

Han turned and his jaw dropped at the site of Ben, legs dangling over the edge of the chair, neck craning to see out the front window, his little fists clenched at his sides and a determined look on his face.

"Let's take her into light speed." Ben commanded, reaching towards the button on the dash that would do just that. His arms weren't quite long enough but that didn't stop Han from quickly grabbing his hand and pulling it out of the way.

"Whoa there buddy, none of that." He cautioned, standing up and picking his son up out of the pilot's chair. Ben was very smart for his age and quite reckless and daring. Leaving him by the dashboard, even if only for a short time, could be hazardous.

"Chewy, get it here!"

Chewy finally emerged from the hallway, grumbling as he did so. He looked at Han as if to scold him but stopped short at the sight of Ben in his arms.

"We've got a stow-away." Han declared, hoisting his son over his shoulder.

"I'm not a stow-away!" Ben yelped at the sudden movement. "I'm Ben."

Chewy chuckled as he passed Han and headed for the pilot's seat.

"Who's Ben?" Han smirked at Chewy and headed into the access corridor towards one of the main hold.

"You're son!" Ben squealed, wiggling in his arms.

"No son of mine would ever sneak onto a ship without permission." He felt the ship changing course as he thumped Ben onto one of the couches.

"That's not true!" Ben argued. "I take after my daddy who always sneaked all over the place."

"Not without mommy's permission." Han retorted.

Ben folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Yeah huh, you did that before."

"Nuh uh." Han folded his arms as well, mimicking Ben's position.

"You says yourself that you never take orders from nobody." Ben reminded him. "I never take orders too. Just like you." He grinned toothily.

Han frowned. He didn't remember any such exchange but wasn't surprised that Ben did. The kid had the memory of Jedi and he wasn't even five years old yet.

"Yuppers. You said it one night at dinner when Mommy said you were becoming the republic's fuppet."

Now he remembered the argument. A few weeks ago Leia had – not completely incorrectly, he had to admit – called him the republic's puppet when he had announced another last-minute mission. He had immediately denied it, of course, and declared that he was nobody's puppet and that he didn't take orders from anyone.

Oops.

"Okay maybe I did say that but I didn't mean-." He stopped himself, developing a sinking feeling that he could not win the argument. "It doesn't matter. Your mother can deal with you when you get home."

Fear suddenly filled Ben's eyes. "She gonna be so mad with me."

"You bet she will." Han nodded in agreement, already picturing her face, lips in a thin line, features stilled, eyes slightly darkened with anger.

"Please can I come with you?" Ben pleaded, leaping forward and wrapping his arms around his father.

Han tried not to smile as the little hands clung to his shirt. "Unfortunately, I can help you with this one bud. You're the one that snuck onto the ship. You have to face the consequences."

"I don't like conquesences." Ben muttered quietly.

The ship shuttered to a stop. "Well, my boy, it looks as though your time is now."

"Please let me come with you!" Ben tried again.

"Let's go." Han lifted Ben off the sofa and walked out of the main hold and over to the boarding ramp. As it cascaded downwards he saw Leia, looking exactly how he expected her to look.

"No!" Ben cried. "I wanna go with you, Daddy! Please!"

Leia's gaze softened at the sound of her son's pleading.

Han set Ben down and gave him a tap in the back, pushing him towards his mother. "Look see, she's not so angry. I bet if you say sorry she'll forgive you."

"I'm sorry mommy." Ben muttered, clasping his hands in front of him and looking up at her. "I just really wanted to go to the mission."

"It's alright darling." She bent down and picked him up, pulling him close. "You just scared me for a second is all."

"I didn't mean to do that." Ben frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "I sorry."

She kissed him on the cheek and set him down, looking over at Han who had now come down the ramp.

He squatted down and held out his arms. "Now come give your father a proper good bye hug."

Ben ran over and sunk into Han's arms. "Do you have to go, Daddy?" He asked.

"Yeah, buddy, I have to."

He looked up at Leia who was smiling down at him.

"But you always go away." Ben commented.

Han felt a pang of guilt and watched as Leia shifted uncomfortably, the corners of her mouth sagging slightly.

"I'll be back soon." He offered.

"You always say that." Ben replied simply, not knowing the gratitude of his statement. "And then you go for weeks."

Han bit his lip and saw Leia do the same. "I'm sorry, bud."

"You'll come back though, right?" Ben asked quietly.

Han swallowed and nodded, his eyes locking with Leia's. "I'll always come back."

Ben shifted in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye daddy. Have a good mission." He backed up to his mother and grabbed her hand.

"Bye, Han." He could tell that she was trying to smile, but struggling a little.

He stepped forward and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen lose from her braid out of her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

"I know."

"I know too!" Exclaimed Ben from beside her.

They both broke into laughter and just like that the tension was gone. Han gave Leia a quick kiss, ruffled Ben's hair and then boarded the falcon, determined to be home sooner rather than later this time.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't just portray him as too much of a shit head. I just feel like Han is the type to, even when he settles down, not totally settle down. He's a flighty SOB with a huge freaking heart. Don't worry though, he will have redeeming moments in other chapters I promise.**

 **So, here is my quandary: Are Leia and Han married or naw? I can't decide. HELP! I'm not good at this. Obviously, I've established in this oneshot that Han is gone a lot, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't married. I don't know. What do you think?**

 **Penny for your thoughts?**

 **Alright, thanks folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Peace out scouts!**

 **~rosemusic20**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Word(s)

**Note from Me** **:** _Interestingly enough, I am not, in fact, dead. I'm just extremely busy with school, I promise all is well. I was so excited to see your wonderful reviews. your enthusiasm makes writing so much more fun._

To **Jason** : _Thank you so much! I try really hard to get the right balance between anxt, humor and romance and it's great to hear that someone thinks I did it right._ _I think your right. I had had the idea that they were never married because the drama that would accompany a plot like that would be just PRICELESS, but I think that it's better that they got married, if not for their own sake the for Ben's. You are not wrong that Leia would never want to have a baby out of wedlock._

To **Megan** : _Thank you very much Madam Fact-checker. I may draw on your wisdom again at a later date because as much as I love starwars, I often have trouble remembering the facts. Well, there you go, they are married. Thanks for reading and reviewing, love!_

To **Da Guy Next Door/Bad Wolf** : _Wowzer, thank you so much for all the enthusiasm. I am not dead, luckily. I like the name BadWolf! It's a combined starwars and doctor who reference which I get a total kick out of. I'm really grateful to have your support on this story thank you so much! I think you may e single handedly providing the majority of the reviews on this story haha._

To **halfbloodcountess** : _I used one of your prompts. I'm so glad you came back again and I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your prompt idea._

To **Everyone** : _You guys are great! I dropped off the map and you didn't abandon me. I will update as frequently as possible but I am really busy and am not sure when I will have a chance. I 3 u. On with the tale, I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **First Word(s)**

 **Rating:** K. . . +? I don't know you tell me. There is some (SPOILERS) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . smooching involved.

 **Summary:** Ben says his first word. . . Twice.

 **Disclaimer:** Hold your horses ladies and gents, this one's a shocker... I DON'T OWN STARWARS. There I said it. Phew, it felt good to get that off my chest.

 **Disclaimer (2):** This story was inspired by the following prompt from _halfbloodcountesses:_ "Ben saying his first word."

* * *

"Damn it!" Han exclaimed, wincing and grabbing his foot.

Leia looked up from where she was standing over Ben's highchair, "What did you just say?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I said-." She gave him a pointed look and jerked her head towards Ben. "I hurt my foot, Leia, it was an involuntary response."

"We don't want his first word to be D-A-M-N now do we?" She spelled out the word so that Ben wouldn't catch it.

The boy just gurgled and stuffed some cereal in his mouth.

Han scowled. "He's not even two yet. He's not picking up on language at this point."

Leia rested her hands on her hips. "I started talking when I was one and a quarter."

"Yeah, well, you're a genius."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ben, attempting to spoon feed him some of the food to keep it from flying all over the floor. She took a sharp intake of air as two hands wrapped around her from the back.

"You're the smartest, most brilliant, intelligent, amazing woman I've ever known and I would just love to f-."

"Han!" She scolded through her teeth, her knees weakening.

"Fine." He shrugged and stepped away from her. "I have to go. I might have another job lined up and this lunch could seal the deal."

She watched the back of his head and he sauntered out the door and caught herself smiling. She shook her head and turned back to Ben, who was watching her attentively.

"You didn't finish your lunch." She noted, pointing to his vegetables.

He babbled something nonsensical; and though no words came out, his defiance was clear.

She knelt down in from of him, picked up one of the veggies on the plate in front of them and attempted to guide it towards his mouth. "Here comes the space shi-."

Before she could reach his mouth, the green flew right out of her hand and across the room.

She glared at her son. "Ben, you know we don't use the force for things like that."

Another leafy vegetable flew off his plate and across the kitchen into the dining room, landing under the table.

Ben giggled and squirmed in his chair.

She sighed and stood up, realizing that reasoning with him would not do any could. He couldn't understand her anyway. She strode over to the table and bent down, picking of the bits of green that were now scattered around on the floor.

As she went to stand back up, her head slammed against the table. "Sith!" She muttered loudly.

" _Sif_!" Ben replied with equal passion.

She turned around in horror.

He was sitting there, clearly completely overjoyed by his formation of the word. "Sif!" He repeated, clapping his hands together and beaming.

"Oh no." She stood up, forgetting that her son had just used the force to cover the kitchen floor with his lunch, forgetting that his powers were unlike anything Luke had ever seen, forgetting that the way in which he used the force to satisfy his own urges was a possible indication of a link to the dark side. In that moment the only thing she cared about was that her son's first words had not been-.

"SIF!" He shouted with glee and Leia cringed.

"No, sweetie, we don't say that word. That's a bad word."

"Sif."

"No no no no no." She grabbed his tiny hands in her own. "We don't say that. See." She made a face of disgust. "No sith." She pouted and gave his hands a gentle squeeze, hoping he would get the message.

"Sif?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No see sith bad, sith very very bad." Leia continued, shaking her head over and over. "See look, Sith," Upon saying the world, she slapped her hand over her mouth to demonstrate.

"Sif." Ben mimicked her movement, cupping his little hand over his mouth.

"That's right." She put her hand over her mouth and tried to say it again, this time letting a muffled sound taking place of the word.

He did the same.

She peered at him, trying to gage whether or not he got the picture. "Now, what word do we not say?"

He covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head, his eyes wide.

She smiled. Even though he didn't speak a great deal, it was clear that he could understand. "Now daddy will not find out about this." She explained hopefully. "As far as Daddy knows, you still don't speak at all alright?"

Ben grinned but kept his hands on his mouth.

The front door to the apartment opened and she Han burst into the kitchen.

"I forgot me keys." He explained, grabbing the key ring off of the counter.

Leia looked at Ben, who was still staring at her with his fingers covering his lips, his eyes wide.

"Bye, sweetheart." He planted a short kiss on her lips and then turned to his son. "Bye Ben."

Ben did nothing, completely frozen in his position.

"What, no babble goodbye?" Han challenged. "Come on, give your old man something to take to work with him." He took a few steps closer to Ben, giving Leia a look of confusion.

Leia held her breath. This was the moment of truth.

Ben took his hands away from his mouth and smiled. "Dada." He said.

Han's whole face lit up at the sound of it. He stood there completely stunned, not quite sure what to do with himself.

Leia felt the relief wash over her.

"Did you hear that, Leia?" Han asked, astonished. "His first word."

Leia nodded, shocked by her own good luck.

He looked back at her with shining eyes. "He knows who I am." He stated.

"Of course he does, you big sap. He's your son." She swatted him playfully.

"But he…" Han turned to Ben again and just stared. "He called me Dada."

She watched, her lips morphing into a gentle smile.

"I was his first word." His voice trembled as though he hardly believed the words he was saying.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Oh, I don't know." He was in a sort of daze. "I just always thought it would be you."

She walked up behind him and rested her hands around his torso. Placing a sweet kiss on the back of his neck, she whispered. He could feel his blood pulsing nervously.

"What if I don't live up to the name 'dada'?" He asked suddenly.

She tightened her grip around him comfortingly. "You will. You will be the best 'dada' ever to step foot in Ben's universe." She inhaled deeply, breathing him in, and he seemed to relax a little in her arms.

Ben cocked his head to the side, looking Leia straight in the eye with a shadowy brown stare. He grinned and stuck his tongue out cheerily, as if knowing how happy he had just made his father. Leia smiled back, not quite sure if he could understand her facial expression but not really caring.

 _Sith._

She heard the word in her head and startled a bit. Han turned around in her arms and peered curiously at her. His eyes were lined with moisture but she chose not to mention it in order to spare his pride.

 _Sith._

The voice bounced around in her head once more. She closed her eyes, knowing whose voice it had been but not wanting to admit it.

"Hey, listen," Han tilted her chin up towards him and she opened her eyes. He smiled smugly, "I know you wanted him to say mama first, but-."

She stood on her toes and kissed him gently, preferring to put the subject to rest. She trailed a hand through his hair and leaned into him. He snaked his arm around her waist and pinned her to the kitchen counter, kissing her harder. She shivered as one hand grazed over her spine and the other curled around her neck.

For a moment Leia forgot that Ben had just communicated using the force, had, at the age of only one and a half, infiltrated her brain and implanted a message there. She forgot that Ben's first word had been _sith_ and what the implications of that word could mean. She didn't think about the fact that she would eventually have to tell Han about the curse word and Luke about the force manipulation.

In that moment none of it mattered.

Then Han pulled away from her, smiling goofily at her. "Maybe I can be a little late to the meeting." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

She patted his shoulder, smoothing out the now slightly wrinkled fabric. "No, no, you should go. We'll finish this when you come back." She ran a finger across his jaw line and then tapped him on the nose.

"I'll try to keep the meeting brief, your queenliness." Han squeezed her playfully and then grabbed his brief case and darted out.

Leia was left standing there staring at the door, which was left slightly ajar.

"Sif!" Ben exclaimed, clapping his hands together gleefully.

She groaned and bent down to retrieve the last of the fallen vegetables.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The secrets date back to as early as Ben's first words. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, Where do you think it will go from here? I will certainly be filling in the blanks as the one-shots progress.**

 **We have two options for the next bit; one is a two part bit about Leia telling Han she's pregnant (I've already started this one), the other is reverting to older Ben and doing some teenage Ben stuff (this I may need some prompt help with). Please cast your votes ;). I know it is my story but I value you guys's opinions. You are the readers after all.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your February!**

 **Peace out scouts!**

 **~rosemusic20**


	6. Chapter 6 - Scolding

**Notes from Me:** _I am back back back, back again gain gain. Now I'm back back back, tell a friend friend friend. Hey guys! It's summer vacation you know what that means? Time is on my side. I love writing these little one shots so I'm here. If you're still around: I love you, I praise you, I bless you. I just made some edits to this chapter, hence the reposting. Sorry if you are disappointed that it isn't a new one. This chapter is kind of dark but hopefully I will be getting some fluff in here soon!_

To **Spiderjjr45** : _I hope you kept reading after chapter one and that you enjoyed the later chapters. Let me know what you think! :)_

To **SuzieQ** : _Thanks for reading darling. Obviously, I agree with you and love these kinds of stories! I live for writing them!_

To **halfbloodcountess** : _I love how creative you are with your prompts! I currently have, in the works, a Leia pregnancy story that I will hopefully be finishing soon. Let me know if you would like a preview. I also definitely want to do a first date thing for Ben, maybe by bringing back the Lillith character from the first chapter._

To **goodgrrl2016** : _Thank you for your kind words! I very much appreciate them and I hope you will continue reading and let me know what you think._

To **Meggie8tar** : _It's coming hon, I promise. I just have to make sure I do it just right! Thanks for the review!_

To **Everyone** : _You are all bright stars that light up my sky. Keep reading, keep reviewing! Stay creative, stay fulfilled. I'll try to update more frequently this summer._

* * *

 **Scolding**

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Luke makes the mistake of letting Ben play with his lightsaber.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own a single bloody thing. I don't even own a car, let alone a movie franchise.

 **Disclaimer (2):** This story was inspired by a prompt from a guest. "Han/leia taking a break/'lets go to uncle luke's for the weekend!' Taking ben to a babysitter or lukes or something." Thanks for the prompt.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Luke was not a person that was easily cornered. It didn't seem to matter what kind of predicament he was in, whether he was facing the end of the world or the maze of his own mind, the Jedi master was skilled at worming his was out of sticky situations.

Yet, at the mercy of his sister's wrath, he was helpless.

"That was stupid, and insane, not to mention irresponsible and dangerous!" She spat, her eyes wild.

His nephew tried to come to his aid, "Mom, it was my idea, and I kind of tricked him into it."

"It's true, the boy's a mad genius." Luke added lamely.

"I don't care if he was the commander of an intergalactic army," Leia seethed, "You do not. Give my son. A light saber."

"Come on, calm down it wasn't that big of a deal," Ben cut in. "Luke was just letting me hold it. He told me not to try to use it, but I didn't listen."

"Not helping." Luke cautioned, but it was too late.

The beast glared at her young with eyes like daggers. "Go to your room. I'll deal with you later."

The boy did not cower, "I'm just as much responsible for this as Uncle Luke."

"I know." She replied through gritted teeth, "But I can only dole out one punishment at a time. Now, go. You'll have yours soon enough."

Ben pouted, sighed exasperatedly and slumped his shoulders, turning and heading down the hall in the direction of his room.

Leia followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight, the door to his bedroom closed shut and then trained her eyes back on her brother.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Well..."

-o-

" _Uncle Luke, I don't wanna play pilot anymore." The ten year old boy stood up from his chair and set down the hologram plane navigation system he had been toying with._

" _Why not buddy?" Luke asked, disappointed. "You used to love this game as a kid."_

" _Maybe," Ben mused, taking the blanket and pillow off of his chair and peeling the sticky space ships off of the back of it. "But I'm not a kid anymore really, am I?"_

" _You're kid enough to have a babysitter."_

" _That's just 'cause it's for the whole weekend." His nephew countered, pushing his chair back under the kitchen table and walking around it to the aquarium. "Because mom and dad needed a 'break' from me and all my crazy."_

 _Luke frowned. "They didn't need a break from you, specifically, Ben." He informed the boy, "You're parents work ridiculously hard. They needed a break from everything."_

" _But mostly me." Ben argued, feeding the fish in it's bowl._

" _What makes you say that?" Luke inquired._

" _I just-." He pursed his lips and stared into the fish-bowl. "I think they might be overwhelmed by... Never mind." He turned away and walked into the living room, flopping down onto the couch._

 _Luke joined him, gently patting his back. "You can tell me, Ben. I'm your uncle and I want to help."_

" _I think they are struggling with my connection to the force." Ben admitted solemnly._

Oh. _Luke had had this conversation (argument) with Leia several times, and knew that Ben's fears were completely justified. "Why do you think that?"_

" _Because," Ben explained, "Every time that I so much as telepathically talk, I get in huge trouble. And because they didn't send me to Jedi school, I have no control, so they get freaked out all the time, thinking I'm gonna break stuff."_

 _The kid was intuitive and honest, Luke had to hand him that. Leia had disclosed this exact problem to him the first time that Ben destroyed something with his mind. To this, Luke had replied calmly that if she had just sent her son to train with him as he had suggested, he could have taught him to control his abilities. Hence, the arguments._

" _Look, kid," Luke wrapped his arm around his nephew. "Your mom and dad love you, no matter what, you know that right?"_

" _Yes, but-."_

" _There are no buts." He stopped him firmly. "They love you. And they want what's best for you."_

" _I don't even know how to use that thing." Ben pointed at the lightsaber attached to his uncle's belt loop._

" _Well, light saber's are a very unique form of force manipulation. It can take months, even years to fully be able to channel your energy into-."_

" _My dad said you learned it in a week," Ben stated, "And that you defeated the emperor with it."_

 _Luke winced. "You know, Ben, that's not exactly what happened."_

" _I know, I've read the history books. You turned Darth Vader to the light side and he destroyed the emperor." Ben grinned, "I've never understood how you did that. Turning a villain into a hero."_

 _Luke sighed, shutting his eyes and biting his tongue; It infuriated him that Han and Leia had chosen never to divulge to their son who his grandfather was. In conversations like this one the master Jedi found himself at a crippling loss for words. How could he explain to the boy that the most powerful connecting force between people (love) was what brought Vader back into the light, without telling him that Vader was his father and revealing the child's entire history against his parents will?_

" _Can I hold it?" Ben asked abruptly, jolting Luke out of his thoughts._

" _Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."_

" _Oh come on, Uncle Luke, you said yourself that I could never use it." His nephew adopted a mock-mysterious tone of voice and quoted, "'It take years to channel the force into a lightsaber.' It's not like I can do anything dangerous with it."_

" _I'm not sure your mother and father would approve."_

" _Well, they don't understand." Ben pouted dramatically, "They are tearing me apart from an entire part of myself. Come on all I want to do is hold it."_

" _Well..." Luke pulled his saber off of his belt slowly, "Okay, just don't tell your mom."_

" _Yes!" Ben grabbed it out of his hands and held it for a second, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath._

" _Whatever you do, don't hit that button."_

-o-

Luke finished his story and bit his lip, hanging his head. "Look, I'm sorry, but the kid tricked me." He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'll accept my punishment gladly."

Silence hung in the air between them for long enough that Luke forced himself to look up and meet his sister's eyes again. They were filled with tears.

"Oh, gosh, sis." He reached out and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her tightly in his arms, well-prepared to protect her like that for all of eternity. "I'm so sorry,"

"What are we gonna do?" She whimpered.

Luke knew exactly why she was crying. This had been a conversation they had had many times. The first was a few weeks after Ben first started using the force to fling vegetables around the room at the age of only two; The second was about a year later when, in the midst of a temper tantrum, the four year old Ben had screamed so loud that every window in the house had shattered at once; Many more incidents of destruction and eerily dangerous situations had followed that one. Now that Ben was getting older, even though he was still more-or-less a kid, he was developing more of a critical mind of his own. According to Leia, he had started speaking telepathically to his parents just to annoy and occasionally frighten them. He was not close with anyone at school, he did not often engage in the activities that children his age normally would.

All these things, Luke knew, worried his sister greatly. She had tried desperately to cut Ben off from _that_ side of his life and his history in order to protect him. But it was getting to be too much pressure on her and on their family. They were fighting a lot, Han was starting to leave more frequently on longer-lasting trips. The Jedi could see the way that the secrets, and the changes that their son was undergoing of late, were having a harsh impact on their relationship. That had been why he had suggested that they take a vacation in the first place. At first, Leia had been reluctant but with the right encouragement she eventually caved.

Luke felt ashamed that he could not give his sister the happy welcoming home reception hat she deserved, but all he could do was tighter his arms around her shrinking form and do his best to assure her, silently, that everything would be okay.

There was a sound from outside of the kitchen of suitcases thudding onto hardwood floors. "What happened to the door?" Han called from the apartment entrance, irritation lacing his voice.

Leia's body tensed in his arms and she jolted her head off his chest, wiping her eyes on her sleeve quickly.

"We're in here." She said, stepping away from her brother, folding her arms over her chest and sniffing.

Han came bounding around the corner into the kitchen carrying two cases. He set them down and walked over to Leia, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Honey, I don't know if you noticed this on the way in but there's a giant hole in the door."

Leia forced a laugh, rubbing her nose, and smoothed the ruffle of hair on her husband's head. "Yeah, I saw it."

Han grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call the repairman first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." She pulled his hands so they were tighter around her waist and leaned backwards into him, closing her eyes.

"It seems like you guys had a good trip."

"We did," Han confirmed, "It was very pleasurable." He waggled his eyebrows and Leia chuckled genuinely.

"Spare me the details." Luke shook his head, but grinned.

"So what happened to the door Uncle Jedi?" The pilot questioned, pulling back slightly so that he could lightly massage his wife's shoulders.

Leia bit her lip, "Ben got his hands on Luke's lightsaber."

Han's smile vanished instantly. "How'd that happen?" He inquired seriously, dropping his hands from her shoulders and looking back and forth between the two of them.

Leia and Luke exchanged a glance. The Jedi concentrated his mind on reading her thoughts, and though they were cloudy and convoluted, he eventually was able to parse out the route of her distress.

 _I don't know if I can have this conversation right now,_ Leia admitted.

"No, no, no, you guys don't get to look at eachother like that and then not tell me what's going on." Han commanded, "I know that look. That's the 'Ben did something force-freaky' look."

"I gave it to him." Luke burst out, suddenly determined to not ruin Han's bliss. Leia looked at him confused, "I thought I could teach him some tricks."

"What kind of a shit idea was that?" The protective father reared it's head, snarling and baring it's teeth. "I knew you were stupid kid but that was just plain irresponsible."

"That's what your wife said."

"Well, for once in a million years I agree with her." Han grabbed Luke by the collar and shook him, "He could've hurt himself, or worse. I've got half a mind to throw you out this house through the window."

 _You don't have to lie to him, Luke._ Leia turned to Han, and told him carefully, "He tricked him, manipulated him into letting him have it."

Han's eyes widened and his mouth parted. "Is that true?"

The jedi nodded reluctantly. "I shouldn't have listened to him." He provided, hoping it would soften the blow.

"He told Luke that we were tearing him away from a part of himself." Leia shared.

"Who's been putting words into his head?" Han fumed, still not letting his brother in law go, "Was it you, jedi-boy?"

"No." Luke told him, sincerely. "I would never encourage him to disrespect your wishes like that."

Leia sighed and bent down to pick up the suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Han demanded.

Leia looked wary, "To put our stuff away."

"No we need to talk about this." Her husband insisted.

"I can't do this right now." She gulped and continued to leave, "I am going to go put our suitcases in our room and then talk to our son, who I haven't seen in four days."

"Leia," Luke called gently.

His sister looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "What?"

-o-

" _Wow." Ben stood up and walked away from the couch, his eyes still closed. "I can feel its energy."_

 _Luke smiled, feeling a sense of pride, and thought with a pang about what an amazing jedi knight Ben would have made._

 _The boy twirled the lightsaber around with elegant, calculated movement._

 _His uncle frowned, recognizing some of the motions as expertly executed advanced jedi fighting forms, which was abnormal for someone who had never trained. "Uh, Ben, you maybe wanna give that back to me now." He stood up off the couch and started to make his way over to him, holding out his hand to take the saber from him._

" _Okay, I just wanna see what happens if I-."_

 _There was a flash of blue light and a loud crash._

-o-

Leia's thoughts were too fuzzy this time to read, her mind racing so fast he couldn't make out anything.

"Sorry, nothing." Luke coughed, unable to tell the woman that her son had mastered an advance jedi lightsaber fighting technique without ever, to any of their knowledge, having a lesson. There were drastic implications that came from Ben knowing a move that powerful, at age ten, but that was not something they needed discuss today. No, he would wait a while to have this discussion.

Leia turned and left the room.

"Leia-." Han began.

"Let her go, man." His friend stopped him, holding up an arm "We'll talk about it another time."

And he knew they would.

* * *

 **Ta da! The end. Hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, share what ever suits you! I enjoy the feedback regardless of its content. I am currently in the process of writing a Leia-telling-Han-she's-pregnant multi-parted story. Stay tuned. Also I still love getting prompts and always need them so so so so if you have ideas of recommendations for future oneshots hit me up!**

 **Happy Summer!  
**

 **xoxo**

 **~rosemusic20**


	7. Chapter 7 - Not Enough Time

**Note from Me:** _Thanks readers, old and new, for joining me. I hope you enjoy this long awaited installment of my one shot series. These one shots are sort of starting to develop a out-of-order story line which is really fun!_

To **Kondoru** : _I have never held a Katana. In fact, to be honest, I had to google what a Katana was in order to understand your comment haha. But yes, I agree. The power of holding a light saber for the first time is probably insane. I'm glad you noticed my attempts to write that sensation of power in Ben in the last chapter._

To **omg** : _Thanks so much for the review I appreciate your enthusiasm. :)_

To **guest** : _Glad to hear you are pumped, here it is!_

To **Gem** : _It makes me happy that these one shots make you happy!_

To **halfbloodcountess** : _Oh my goodness you are wonderful bless you for still being here woooooow. I would have given up on me by now hahaha. :P I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

To **EVERYONE** : _It's late i'm tired and can't think of anything cute and sentimental to say. (It's really not that late but I'm basically an old lady soooooo) Anyway, you're cool have nice days._

* * *

 **Not Enough Time**

 **Rating:** K+ [Borderline T]

 **Summary:** Leia tries to tell Han something very important.

 **Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

 **Disclaimer (2):** This prompt was brought to you by _halfbloodcountess_ , _Meggie8er_ , and _Toxic Nightmare99_. To summarize: Leia telling Han she's pregnant. Hope you enjoy.

Han and Leia were very busy people. There would be days, sometimes weeks, where the couple would go on with their lives and not see each other at all. They didn't mind too much though, because when they did manage to find time for their relationship it was charming, passionate, and thoroughly... stimulating. Rarely did either of them complain about their time spent apart or engage in typical clingy couply behavior.

" _That's what we both love about each other,"_

Han would explain to his gambling buddies.

" _That we're not afraid to spend time apart."_

Which is why Han was surprised one morning when he was sneaking out of their shared apartment, leaving a loving note and a batch of scrambled eggs in the fridge for his incompetent cook of a girlfriend, when he looked up from picking up his work bag to find Leia hovering by the doorway.

"You're up early." He noted, kissing her on the cheek, then on the nose, then on the lips - lingering and snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled away and added, "Not that I'm complaining," Before re-approaching the kiss.

She slid a finger in between their lips to stop him, but he reached up and grabbed her hand, massaging her soft skin underneath his calluses and pressing his lips back onto hers. She moaned into his mouth.

"I love you." She murmured softly.

"I know." He replied, smiling against her. And after years of being together, he didn't have to tell her that _I know_ meant _I love you too_. He disconnected, pecking her affectionately. "But I've got a job to do." He didn't want to let go of her, would have prefered to stay at home in bed with her all day.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Leia asked, stalling, her fingers trailing along his shoulder.

"I'm not sure." He admitted, "It's a tough one. There's a shuttle stranded about two thirds of a light year outa the port filled with civilians." He frowned at the thought of he men, women and children who were out floating in space, wondering if they would ever come home again. "I'm not sure how long the repairs are gonna take, but I am hoping to have everyone home to their families by the end of the day."

"So that you can come home to your family?" Grinned his princess.

"Exactly." He couldn't resist planting his lips back onto hers again. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her back tightly. She squealed a little as his hands roamed her body. "I've got the best family in the world. You and me, baby, that's all I need."

She pulled back, peered at him curiously and then asked, "All you need?"

He shrugged, wishing they could go back to kissing, wondering if maybe she was asking him a trick question. "I mean, yeah. I've got you. And Luke when I feel like it. I'm happy as a clam, I don't need anything or anyone else."

He could see insecurity etched it her features. "Yes, but what if-?"

"No ifs, Leia." He told her sincerely, hoping to quell her doubts. "I don't need anyone or, for that matter, want anyone but you." His kissed her forehead, "And more of you," He kissed her ear, "And even more of you," He started at her neck and trailed kisses down the front of her shirt.

"Alright, quit it." She scolded, ruffling his hair, but she was smiling.

He looked up at her and pouted.

"I've got to get ready for work." Leia defended herself, "Otherwise I'd say come back to bed and make me forget you're leaving at all. But we're voting on whether or not to sign a major treaty today that would make it possible to-, Han!" She pushed his head up from where he had now started to lift up the bottom of her pajama t-shirt and massage her navel with his tongue.

"I love it when you get all political," He smirked, standing up again. "So that's why you're up so early? It wasn't to say goodbye to me."

Leia blushed, something that was uncharacteristic of her, and looked at the floor. "It might have been a little bit of both." She confided. "I do have something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

She looked at him for a moment then tapped him lightly on the chest, coming to a decision. "I think it might be better for us to discuss it tonight. Go to work, have fun, save some lives."

"Don't I always?" He raised his eyebrows, "And you do the same, princess."

She scowled. "I am not a-."

"You'll always be a princess to me." He declared shamelessly, cutting her off before she could contradict him. "Elegant, brilliant, and maybe a little bit bratty sometimes, but with a giant heart. Gosh, you're just radiant today, practically glowing."

This time it was Leia that implemented the kiss, flinging her arms around his neck and yanking his face to her with such force that he almost missed her mouth. Once he found it, he allowed his body to take control, pressing her up against the bookshelf next to the door and sliding his hands over her waist. She reciprocated, tugging her fingers into his thick hair and grazing them down his deck. The politician was by no means a delicate lover, and was not afraid to be aggressive with her affections.

"What was that for?" He inquired when she finally broke away from him.

"Are you complaining?" She challenged.

"No, it just-." He was about to comment about how unexpected the outburst had been but then decided he wouldn't question it. "Nope. No complaints here."

"Please try to come home tonight. I do have something really important to talk to you about." And with that she slipped gracefully out his arms, smoothed out the color of his jacket, and shuffled back down the hallway towards their bedroom.

Han couldn't help the boyish grin that slid over his features.

-o-

"It's the accelerator!" Han shouted at the top of his lungs over the roaring engine, "It's completely busted, and the ventilating system isn't far behind." It was a good thing they had gotten here when they did, otherwise the entire shuttle would have found itself without any oxygen or pressure regulation.

Chewie growled loudly back at him from the other side of the door. The engine room was only large enough to fit one.

"Good idea, pal." Han felt around on his tool belt, "Uh, where's my lysolever?" He called back.

There was the sounds of metal clanking against metal and then the door opened and Chewy's furry hand tossed him the device, a small metal hand held lever with three wrench sockets attached to both ends and the pivot in between them. Han looked again and the sputtering accelerator, which was now emitting bright blue sparks.

"Chewy, I'm gonna need thicker gloves." He yelled. "Sparky over here has a mind of his own."

There was another commotion and then Chewy shoved a pair of thick black rubber gloves. He slid them on and then went to work, jamming his hand into the metal box and yanking hard on the broken part of the accelerator. The whole ship rumbled, knocking him off of his feet, the part in his hand, and sending him crashing backwards into what was unfortunately, one of the searing hot calibrators for the four calibrator engine.

"Siiiiiiiith!" He cried out, dropping the part, as the heat ate straight through his sweaty t-shirt and charred his skin. He bit his lip, hard, to keep from passing out right there. Pushing himself up, he readjusted his gloves, and wincing at the pain that was now clinging to his back, shoved the lysolever into the place where the part had previously been. He felt around inside the machine for the three bolts, and once he found them, he fastened two of the three notches on the device to the bolts. Then he grabbed the handle of the lever and pulled back on it.

Sparks showered out of the accelerator as he did so, landing on his bare arms and causing him to groan loudly in pain, and somewhere inside the device a bolt came loose and the projectile spat out right into Han's right eye. He managed to shut his eye in time, but the hot metal lodged so hard against his skin that he thought he might go blind. He didn't move though, just cursed loudly again and kept his firm stance against the lever.

Chewy roared on the other side of the door.

"I'm okay bud, I've almost got it." He replied, blinking his sight back, grimacing as he pulled even harder on the lysolever, "Just-, a-, little-, HARDER." Finally, the end of the lever relinquished to his pressure and folded backwards, locking the accelerator back into a normal pattern of movement. With one last heave, the four calibrators of the engine began humming in sync with each other again. He checked the oxygen monitor, discovering with a relief that whatever had been going on with it had been linked to the damage on the other section of the engine. It was now back to full function.

He sighed and brushed of the dust on his pants and straightened up his body from it's crouched position. Everything hurt so bad, he thought he might tear the skin on the palms of his hands his fingernails were digging so hard into them. He reached out with a shaking hand for the door, but Chewy beat him to it.

His friend moaned mournfully at the sight of him, pulling him into a hug.

"I fixed the engine." He stated weakly, his legs going slightly limp now that he had the wookie to support him.

Chewy barked something about him needing rest, and Han nodded incoherently. The two of them wandered away from the engine room and up to the piloting deck.

On the way up, he pulled out his data pad and saw that he had a missed call from Leia. He opted to quickly call her back.

Her tiny face sprung up out of the data pad and smiled at him, but her face immediately fell at the sight of his newly developing black eye and the various scorch marks all over his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She furrowed her eyebrows with worry..

"Never been better." Han joked, "In fact, I finished early I might be able to get home in time for dinner."

"Well, we're still arguing about this bill." Leia frowned. "There's a lot of controversy surrounding it which is honestly kind of surprising because of-. Actually that's why I called earlier. Since I'm not going to be home earlier, and since you are leaving tomorrow for a few weeks, I felt I should tell you now."

He squinted in confusion, "Tell me what?"

"Remember I told you this morning I had something I needed to talk to you about."

"Right, I forgot." he muttered absentmindedly, still walking up the spiral staircase. "Alright, what's up princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I went to doctor yesterday, that's why I got home late, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but-."

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?" Han asked, instantly concerned.

"Yes, Han, nothing is wrong, actually, this is kind of a good thing." She paused and her face contorted, "I mean I think it maybe could be a good thing, at least, I guess, we've been together for a while now so it isn't the worst thing in the world, depending on-. Ugh, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Chewy grumbled, nudged him in the shoulder and pointed, indicating that they had made it to their destination.

Leia took a deep breath, but stopped herself and squinted, clearly trying to make out the cause of commotion.

"Look, honey, I gotta go," Han said reluctantly.

"But Han, I'm trying to tell you that-,"

"I'll call you back after talk to the captain real quick." He insisted. "I love you."

She bit her lip but nodded, "I know." She smiled as he pushed the end button and her face disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Han Solo." The captain shook his hand hurriedly. "We are in your debt."

"When I got your distress call, I just knew I had to come out. I thought about all those families on the ship." Han mumbled with pride. "I could just picture the mothers and fathers, trying to get home to their kids by dinner and wondering if they would even make it home at all."

"Yes, I'm sure they would have really appreciated it."

"I'm sorry? Would have?" Han quirked his head to the side.

"You are Han Solo, correct?" The man before him questioned, looking down at his clipboard.

Han nodded his head slowly, his confusion mounting, "Yes..."

"Spouse of Leia Organa, current Minister of State for the New Intergalactic Republic?"

"Well, not spouse yet." Han muttered sheepishly, "Although I am planning to, once I can save up enough money for a ring-. Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Please, I will save you the trouble of sharing the details of your relationship." The captain stopped him. "You are how-you-say involved with Lady Organa?"

"Yes," Han answered, "But, I don't understand how all this is relevant."

"Fortunately for me and my colleagues, but not so fortunately for you, Mr. Solo," The captain informed him dryly, "It makes you leverage."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Han asked, agitation filling him. Then in dawned on him. He heard the door open behind him and felt the presence of a tall bulky figure. "Oh for love of-."

But before he could finish there was a sharp blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

 **Did I forget to mention? This is a multi-part one shot. Sorry! Stay tuned to find out what happens. The next chapter will probably be another out of sequence one shot, but I'll be building on this multi-parter over time.**

 **I feel the need to explain myself about Han and Leia not being married. I made this decision, mostly because, I wanted to be able to write a wedding story at some point down the line and I wouldn't be able to do that if they were already married. Please don't be mad. Also, I like anxt. So SUE me.**

 **Actually, please don't sue me. Remember, I have zero dollars.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. It was very fun to write for me and I will have a second part to it coming soon**

 **xoxo,**

 **rosemusic20**


End file.
